Quiero verte
by Aria Evangeline
Summary: Las Mews pensaban que odiaban a los Cyniclones, estabas seguras de eso. Pero tras descubrir un secreto que escondian sobre Kisshu las cosas cambiaran ¿Podrá todo terminar de otra forma? ¿Podrán llegar a ser amigos? O tal vez...¿Algo más? KisshuxIchigo/ PaixLettuce/ TarutoxPudding
1. Chapter 1

¡Chicas!— Ichigo gritó mientras corría junto el resto de Mews que se encontraban enfrente de un bar— ¡Mint! ¡Lettuce! ¡Pudding! ¡Zakuro-San!

Ichigo, llegas tarde — Reprochó la chica de cabellos azules.

Lo siento, Mint. Pero me quedé dormida.

¡Eso es típico de Ichigo-Nee-Chan Na-No-Da!— Rió Pudding haciendo que las demás la siguieran.

Jo...No tenéis que ser tan crueles conmigo— Se quejó la pelirroja— De todas formas, ¿cual es el plan? — Preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesas del pequeño local.

Pues...— Comenzó Zakuro mientras rebuscaba por su bolso y sacó un pequeño dispositivo metálico, las chicas se quedaron mirándolo extrañadas— Se le calló a Kisshu ayer— Aclaró la modelo— Estuve hablando con Ryo y Akasaka sobre esto pero no tenemos idea de lo que pueda ser.

¡¿Una bomba Na-No-Da?!— Gritó alarmada la pequeña del grupo.

No creo que lleven una bomba en los bolsillos...— Murmuró la Mew Lobo

Zakuro-San ¿Me dejaría ver un minuto?— Pidió tímidamente Lettuce, a lo que mayor accedió con una sonrisa.

Antes de que algunas de las Mews pudieran hacer algo, Lettuce pulso un botón, haciendo que todas fueran tele-transportadas a una dimensión desconocida. El cielo era un abismo de color verde y había plataformas en ruinas flotando en el aire.

¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó la líder confusa y casi sin poder respirar por la pesada atmósfera de ese lugar.

Creo que estamos en la cada de los aliens — Dijo Mint agachando la cabeza, como si no quisiera que escucharan su sospecha.

Zakuro iba a decir algo, pero un fuerte brillo azul la calló, ella hizo una seña para que todas las siguieran hasta detrás de lo que parecía las ruinas de un muro, desde allí podían ver a los Cyniclones arrodillados frente la luz azul, para sorpresa de todas, esa luz habló.

¿Habéis conseguido algo?— Preguntó con una voz irritada e impaciente

Lo sentimos, Deep Blue-Sama, pero..

¡Basta de escusas, Pai! Quiero que me traigáis la maldita Mew Aqua de una vez o si no, ya sabéis lo que ocurrirá...

Por favor, denos un poco más de tiempo, le prometo que no volveremos a fallar— Pidió Pai, mientras sus compañeros estaban en silencio.

¿Cómo quieres que te crea después de vuestros múltiples fracasos?

No volverá a ocurrir...

Está bien— Murmuró Deep Blue— Os dejaré un mes más, si a finales de este no traéis resultados...Más vale que vayáis pensado quién de los tres perderá la vida.

¡Si!— Respondieron los tres al unisono y la sombra desapareció.

Entonces...— Comenzó Taruto— ¿Quién será el que morirá?

¡Taruto!— Lo recriminaron los otros dos

¿¡Qué!? No hay forma de que ganemos a las Mews...

Nadie morirá, ¿si? — Dijo Pai mientras se agachaba a su altura — No lo permitiré.


	2. Una difícil decisión

Lettuce se tumbó exhausta sobre su cama, no podía creer lo que descubrió, Pai y los demás estaban siendo amenazados, ella no sabía por que, pero sentía que era la única que podía ayudarlos, o por lo menos que quería...—Olvídalo, Lettuce, es imposible tratar de hablar con ellos. Ya te lo dijo Shirogane-San una vez— Dijo para si— Aunque...puedo intentarlo...

—¡Onee-Chan!— Gritó su hermano mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio— Onee-Chan, a cenar.

—Ahora bajo, Uri— Respondió con esa gran sonrisa de siempre, en la mesa todos hablaban de temas interesantes, hasta que su madre se dio cuenta de que ella estaba como ausente.

—Lettuce— La llamó— ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿Eh? No, nada— Contestó sobresaltada— Solo que...¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

—Claro, eso ni se pregunta— Rió su padre

—Veréis...¿Vosotros que haríais si supierais que unas personas que os odian están en problemas por vuestra culpa?

—Onee-Chan ¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay una personas que están en problemas, pero siento que debo ayudarles, pero a la vez no debo porque somo enemigos. Sé que ellos no son malos...solo lo hacen para salvar a los suyos y a ellos mismos...

—No entiendo lo que te pasa— Confesó su madre— Pero si estuviera en tu lugar trataría de hablar con ellos, hacerlos entender de que hay una solución.

—¿Pero si ellos no te escuchan?

—Entonces los obligaría a escucharme y a tus amigas también.

—Pero...A lo mejor a mis amigas no quieren ayudarlos.

—¿Porqué dices eso?— Preguntó su padre.

—Ichigo-San odia a Kisshu, no creo que quiera ayudarle, además de que lo único que le importa es Aoyama-San. Mint-San...No creo que quiera meterse en más problemas de los que ya tiene... Pudding-San seguro que querría ayudar, pero es demasiado pequeña, no sé que podría hacer. Zakuro-San está demasiado ocupada como para meterse en asuntos ajenos. Shirogane-San y Akasaka-San...me da miedo como puedan reaccionar...— Al terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer pidiéndole consejo a sus padres sobre ese tema— Me-Mejor olvidenlo, son pequeñeces.

Dicho esto subió de nuevo a su habitación, para la sorpresa de encontrarse al pequeño de los cyniclones dentro de su cuarto.

—¿Ta-Taruto?— Tartamudeo la chica, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sé que tu y tus amigas estuvisteis en nuestra dimensión, olvídate de todo lo que viste y escuchaste.

—Pe-Pero..

—¿Y dónde está el dispositivo?

—¿"Dispositivo"?

—El que usasteis para tele-transportaros a nuestra dimensión, sé que es el que perdió Kish y lo quiero de vuelta.

—Lo siento, pero no sé donde está...— Susurró apartando la mirada del pequeño, quién la observaba fijamente. Era verdad, ella no sabía donde estaba el dispositivo, lo último que recordaba es que Zakuro se lo había quitado cuando las tele-transportó por accidente, pero estaba segura de que el extraterrestre no la creería.

—Te creo.

—¿Cómo?— Preguntó aturdida la Mew.

—Dices la verdad— Se encogió de hombros el niño, acto seguido se desvaneció en el aire.

Mientras eso ocurría, en la dimensión extraterrestre pasaba otra cosa completamente diferente. Pai estaba de pie mirando como Kisshu caminaba cuidadosamente por la plataforma, cuando se acercaba peligrosamente al borde— No sigas por ahí— Dijo el mayor rompiendo el incomodo silencio que allí había — Te caerás.

Kisshu miro al lugar de donde provenía la voz — Gracias, Pai.

—Ten cuidado por donde caminas, este lugar es peligroso, especialmente para ti, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero tu no dejarás que me pase nada malo, ¿verdad?

El "pelimorado" calló avergonzado por la pregunta de su compañero. Alguien que no conociera al chico en lo más mínimo podría decir que este odiaba el tener que cuidar de Kisshu...Y de Taruto también, pero el pequeño era diferente, él no necesitaba ayuda, porque a diferencia del mediano, él podía ver. Pero no, no le molestaba el tener que cuidarlo, de hecho le gustaba saber que una persona, por lo menos una persona, confiaba en él.

—¿Pai?— Preguntó el adolescente al no recibir respuesta por unos segundos.

—No, no dejaré que os pase nada malo.

—Hablas en plural, yo pregunté en singular— Bromeó el "peliverde".

—Kisshu, no estamos para bromas.

—Lo sé, pero un poco de humor no hace mal a nadie.

—Cuando es TU humor, si, si hace daño.

—De todas formas— Cambió de tema rápidamente— ¿Qué querías decirme?

Pai tomó aliento, no estaba preparado para lo que iba a decir y menos sabiendo la condición de su hermano, adoptivo si, pero hermano— Quiero que te vayas de la dimensión, y de la misión también.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó shockado— Estás de broma...¿No?

—¿Tengo tono de estar bromeando?

— ¿Me estás echando?— Preguntó con toda la calma que pudo conseguir.

— En cierto modo, si.

—Pe-Pero ¿Dónde voy a vivir? ¿¡Y si me pasa algo!?

—Ahí no puedo ayudarte

—Pero... ¿Porqué me haces esto?

—No lo hago por que yo quiera— Confesó el chico de ojos grises— De hecho, si lo hago es por que me preocupo por ti.

—¡Ya, claro! ¡Te preocupas por mi, pero me hechas!

—Si te quedas Deep Blue te matará. A él le da igual que consigamos la Mew Aqua, te matará de todas formas— Explicó Pai con el mismo tono frío e insensible de siempre— Yo no te obligo a irte, pero tampoco a quedarte. ¿Qué eliges? ¿Te quedas y mueres o te vas y vives?


	3. La verdad de los Cyniclones

Difícil decisión ¿Quedarte en un lugar seguro, con tus amigos o irte a un lugar desconocido? ¿Vivir o morir? Vale, puede que Kisshu no fuera la persona más inteligente en ese planeta, pero no era tonto, sabía cuando alguien debe retirarse en una batalla y ahora era su turno. En esos momentos Kisshu se encontraba caminando por una carretera,una de esas que no tienen acera, cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien "¡Mierda!" pensó— ¡Ay! ¡Oye, mira por donde vas!— Gritó el cyniclon enfadado.

—Lo siento— Respondió la persona que al igual que extraterrestre estaba en el suelo— Un minuto... ¿¡Kisshu!?

El chico se estremeció al escuchar esa voz— I...¿Ichigo?— Preguntó con un hilo de voz. ¡Dios! ¡De todas las personas que hay en Tokio...Justo...JUSTO tiene que chocar con líder Mew Mew.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó la pelirroja— ¿Dónde está el Quimera?

—No hay Quimera, ni tampoco plan— Rió mientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad — Yo solo...Estaba dando una vuelta— Mintió, le daba mucha vergüenza decirle la verdad a Ichigo.

—¿Seguro? — Pregunto la adolescente, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle y es que Kisshu evitaba el contacto visual con ella — ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?

¡Mierda! ¡Ahora si que estaba perdido! No podía irse volando porque no tenía el dispositivo, ni tampoco caminar por que lo más probable es que lo descubra y si trata de caminar normalmente...Seguramente se choque con alguna farola o algo peor...Pero...no permitiría que Deep Blue lo descubra, por lo que se va sin decir nada.

— ¿Kisshu?— Pregunta Ichigo mientras poco a poco se da cuenta a donde se dirigía el chico— ¡Kisshu! ¡Espera!

Lo que pasa es que él se dirigía a la parte de la carretera en donde varios coches circulaban justo en su dirección, la chica dejó escapar sus dotes de gato y corrió hasta el cyniclon, apartándolo del peligro y saliendo ambos ilesos.  
— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!— Gritó Ichigo con ira, no quería admitirlo pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo se preocupaba por él.  
— Lo siento... — Fue lo único que dijo.¿Kisshu?— Preguntó la Mew Rosa, pero poco a poco fue armando una sospecha, pero antes de precipitarse decidió hacer una prueba— Está bien, da igual. — Lo siento pero tengo que irme— Dijo mientras fingía que se iba. Después de eso le tocó la espalda para ver como reaccionaba el chico, a lo que él trata de golpearla, pero al tratar de esquivar el golpe tropezó haciendo que cayera sentada. Curiosa volvió a tocarle, pero antes de que el puño del chico la alcanzara se agachó tapándose la cabeza, evitando así el impacto — Acaso... ¿Puede ser qué...?— Pensó para si, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por enfrente de sus ojos, pero él no reaccionaba.  
— ¡Lo sabía!— Gritó Ichigo— ¡¿Kisshu, acaso eres ciego?!  
— E-Em...— No sabía que decir o que hacer, de su garganta tan solo salían monosílabos— Yo...Em...  
La líder del equipo Mew suspiró, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía hacer nada más, no lo iba dejar ahí...Y menos sabiendo que no ve. Cándidamente cogió una mano del chico y comenzó a guiarlo a través de las calles de la ciudad — ¿I-Ichigo? ¿Ichigo, a dónde vamos?  
— Al Café Mew Mew— Respondió la chica tratando de sonar tranquila, pero realmente estaba nerviosa, ¡¿Cómo reaccionarían las chicas?! O peor... ¡¿Cómo reaccionarían Shirogane y Akasaka-San!?  
— ¿Qué...?— Un escalofrío percorrió la espina dorsal del chico— ¿Porqué?  
— Estabas perdido, ¿no?— Preguntó preocupada la chica— Además...creo que tenemos algo que te pertenece— Dijo mientas abría una de las puertas del local. 

Dentro de la acogedora cafetería solo estaban Lettuce y Pudding, limpiando las mesas, quienes la miraron curiosas al verla entrar con Kisshu.

—¿Ichigo-San?— Preguntó Lettuce mientras se acercaba con la chica mono junto a ella — ¿Qué hace Kisshu aquí?  
— Es una larga historia, Lettuce— Rió nerviosamente aun sosteniendo la mano del alien— Oye, ¿dónde está Mint?  
— Mint-Onee-Chan acompañó a Zakuro-Onee-Chan a una sensión de fotos-Na-No-Da— Respondió alegremente la rubia.  
— Shirogane-San y Akasaka-San tampoco están— Continuó la mew acuática— Estamos solos.  
— Ufff...Menos mal— Dijo Ichigo y comenzó a tirar de Kisshu hasta una mesa— Sentaros.  
— Ichigo, ¿porqué me trajiste aquí?— Preguntó mientras se sentaba.  
— Tan solo por que...pensé que era una buena idea— Sonrió al ver la cara de asombro que tenía el chico.  
—Em...Esto...Ki-Kisshu...Em...¿podría...? ¿...Hacerte una pregunta?— Preguntó Lettuce nerviosamente.  
— Claro ¿Qué es?  
— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasa...? ¿Con Deep Blue?

El chico frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de la mew, pero aún así respondió— Las cosas están complicadas ahora...No lo entenderías.  
— Si lo entenderemos— Dijo Ichigo— Mira...Sé que somos enemigos, pero queremos ayudaros si estáis en problemas...No de la forma que vosotros queréis...Pero lo que nosotras queremos es que nadie muera, ni vuestra gente ni la nuestra.

— Está bien— Suspiró— Os contaré, pero para que entendáis tenemos que retroceder tiempo atrás— Pudding y Lettuce asintieron con la cabeza, mientras Ichigo le dijo "Está bien, cuanto más detalle mejor" sabiendo que el chico era ciego, realmente era extraño decirlo— Como ya debéis saber nuestra especia habitó la tierra hace dos millones de años, pero para sobrevivir a la glaciación tuvimos que irnos a otro planeta, aunque este era peor, pero no teníamos energía ni fuerzas para irnos así que fuimos obligados a vivir bajo tierra. Esto ocasionó que nosotros naciéramos en un mundo lleno de muerte, pobreza y miseria. Muchos de nuestros seres queridos murieron...E incluso nosotros estuvimos a punto de hacerlo...Pero llegó Deep Blue, un Dios al que siempre habíamos adorado durante mucho tiempo y sin embargo nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte. Él dijo que nos salvaría, pero sin embargo tendría que sacrificar a alguien.  
— ¡¿Sacrificar?!— Gritaron las tres al escuchar esa palabra.  
— Sí, pero no en el sentido que vosotras os imagináis. Nadie sabía como se encontraba la Tierra y el viaje era muy peligroso, por lo cual era muy fácil morir en el intento de llegar.  
— ¿Entonces Deep Blue eligió a Taru-Taru Na-No-Da?— Preguntó Pudding intrigada.  
— Sí, pero eso va después. Primero se fijó en mí por mis habilidades en el combate. Pero al ver que al llegar aquí no era capaz de derrotaros obligó a Pai y Taruto a venir aquí . Se interesó en Pai por su inteligencia y en Taruto por tener el don de controlar las plantas. Durante meses estuvimos haciéndole caso a Deep Blue en todo lo que mandara, pero las cosas no cuadraban. ¿Porqué nos abandona y luegos nos "salva"? ¿Porqué nos manda exterminar a los humanos y no regenera nuestro planeta? Así que nos dimos cuenta de su autentico plan, pero él se dio cuenta...Entonces...  
— ¿Entonces os amenaza?— Preguntó Lettuce. A lo que el chico asintió con la cabeza— ¿Qué más pasó?  
— Entonces Pai me dijo que me fuera, por que Deep Blue quería matarme y pues...aquí estoy.  
— Ya veo...Y...¿Ahora me vas a explicar que es lo que te pasa en la vista?— Preguntó la líder con el tono más amable que pudo.  
— ¿Tengo otro remedio?  
— No.  
— Esperen...— Comenzó Lettuce— ¿Kisshu está enfermo o algo así?  
— No, no es eso— Rió el chico buscando las palabras y el valor para decir lo siguiente— Lo que pasa es que...Soy ciego.  
— ¡¿Eh?!— Gritaron dos de las Mews, ya que la tercera ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo?— Preguntó Ichigo.  
— Desde siempre, es de nacimiento.  
Todos se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato.  
— Entonces...¿todas esas veces qué...?— Ichigo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Kisshu le contestó antes de hacerlo— Fingía. De hecho el dispositivo me ayudó mucho.  
— ¿Qué dispositivo Na-No-Da?

— Es uno pequeño y metálico, pero se me calló y ahora no se donde está.  
— ¡Pudding sabe donde está Na-No-Da! ¡Espera aquí Na-No-Da!— Exclamó la chica mientras corría hacia el sótano.  
— ¿A dónde fue?— Preguntó Kisshu mirando al lugar por el que se había ido la chica.  
— Creo que al sótano— Respondió Lettuce.  
— ¡Aquí está Na-No-Da!— Dijo Pudding que rápidamente se acercó a Kisshu y le colocó el dispositivo en la mano.

— Gracias, Mew Pudding.  
— De nada Na-No-Da. 


	4. Dune

Kisshu e Ichigo caminaban juntos por una pequeña calle alejados de la multitud de humanos que caminaban de lado a lado. Conversaban de diversos temas, pero finalmente Ichigo preguntó lo que el Cyniclon no quería oír.

— Oye Kisshu, ¿ahora donde te quedarás? Es decir, Pai prácticamente te echó, ¿no? Tendrás que dormir en algún lado.

— Sinceramente no tengo ni idea— Murmuró el chico— Ya buscaré algún lugar por ahí, algún banco o algún callejón.

— Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa...— Sugirió Ichigo susurrando ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! ¡Él es Kisshu! ¡Kisshu! ¡Su enemigo! ¡El extraterrestre que trataba de exterminar a la humanidad!

— Gracias— Dijo él— Pero no quiero causarte problemas.

La líder Mew Mew iba a decir algo, pero una voz desconocida la paró.

— Oh...Que bonito. Kisshu se va a quedar solito.

Ambos giraron rápidamente al escuchar esa misteriosa voz—¡¿Quién eres?!— Gritó Ichigo al ver a un hombre flotando en el aire, era parecido a un humano...O a un cyniclon. Sus orejas era tan solo la mitad de largas que las de Kisshu y los demás, tenía un piel muy morena, sus ojos eran grandes y grises, su cabello era corto y de un color azul verdoso, la chica no podía decir muy bien su altura, pero debía ser más alto que Akasaka.

—Mi nombre es Dune — Respondió el hombre— Un viejo amigo de Kisshu.

— No somos amigos— Respondió cortante el mencionado— Y nunca lo seremos.

— Y yo que trataba de ser amable— Rió Dune.

— ¡Hasta Pai es más amable que tú! De hecho hasta un asesino es mejor persona que tú— Dijo fríamente y eso a Ichigo la sorprendió, estaba acostumbrada a que Zakuro se comportara así, incluso se acostumbró a la forma de ser de Pai y Shirogane, pero nunca imaginaría que Kisshu pudiera comportarse así.

— Que borde...¿Y esta chica quién es?— Preguntó mirando a la pelirroja.

— Aléjate de ella.

— ¿Cómo lo evitarás si no me puedes ver?— Rió el hombre, mientras caminaba hacia Ichigo. Cosa que a ella le asustó. El extraterrestre agarró su barbilla y miró fijamente sus ojos marrones, causando que a la muchacha le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda— Ichigo Momomiya, 13 años de edad, novia de Masaya Aoyama, líder del equipo Tokyo Mew Mew, hija de Sakura Momomiya y Shintaro Momomiya. ¿Me equivoco?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— Preguntó tratando de retroceder, mientras Dune le agarraba más fuerte.

— Puedo saberlo todo, Mew Ichigo.— El chico volvió a fijarse en sus ojos— Eres estudiante y camarera, mides 1,42 y tu peso es de 42 kilos. Tus mejores amigas son Miwa Honjo y Moe Yanagida.

—¡Ya basta, Dune, déjala!— Exclamó Kisshu empujando a su rival lejos de la chica.

— ¿O si no?

— ¿Quieres pelea?

— ¿Y qué harás tu solo?— Preguntó mientras aparecía detrás de él, tratando de atacarlo por la espalda, pero Kisshu lo esquivó dándole un golpe en el estomago a su adversario.

— No me eligieron para la misión de la Tierra por nada— Se burló el peliverde.

— Ya me dí cuenta— Respondió mientras invocaba una espada. Ichigo se quedó sin aliento al ver como Kisshu se preparaba para un combate, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y sudor corría por todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Kisshu detente!— Gritó la humana— ¡Te harás daño!

— ¿Te preocupas por él?— Preguntó Dune frunciendo el ceño— ¿Cómo alguien se puede preocupar por este idiota? No lo entiendo.

Kisshu aprovechó su distracción para teletransportarse justo detrás de él y en ese momento invocó uno de sus sais, clavandolo en su espalda.

— Ahh — Gritó Dune de dolor — ¡Malnacido!

Dune creo varios clones y comenzó a moverse en distintas direcciones.

— ¿Eh? — Murmuró Kisshu mientras trataba de oír con claridad.

— Sé cual es tu táctica, te guías por el sonido y el movimiento, entonces te será muy difícil derrotarme si no me puedes sentir ni oír — Rió mientras flotaba en el aire y descendía en picado hacia el chico — Al fin de cuentas, estás tu solo.

— ¡No está solo!

Ichigo miró al cielo de donde provino la voz y vió a Pai y Taruto caer del cielo y aterrizar de una forma perfecta delante de su amigo — ¿Estás bien, Kish? — Preguntó el menor.

— Si, gracias Tart.

— Por Deep Blue-Sama... — Barbulló Pai, mientras contemplaba como Dune se volvía realmente gigante — ¡Mew Ichigo, vete de aquí!

—Pero... — Dudó Ichigo, pero no hizo caso a Pai, de hecho hizo lo contrario — Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Rió Dune — ¿Creés que una simple Mew podría hacerme algo?

— ¡Y tanto que si! ¡Estoy al servicio del futuro de la Tierra-Nya!

— Más bien al servicio del futuro de nuestros pellejos — La corrigió el pequeño de los cyniclones causando la risa del mediano — ¿De qué te ríes?

— Es que...eso fue muy gracioso — Contestó

— Si, si lo que vosotros digáis — Dijo el chico de cabellos morados — ¿Ahora podemos pelear como cyniclones normales?

— ¡Yo no soy un cyniclon! — Protestó Mew Ichigo, pero luego se puso en posición de batalla imitando a los extraterrestres.

— ¡Espera! ¡¿En serio vas a pelear?! — Exclamó Pai, mirando extrañado a la chica humana.

— Claro — Le sonrió — Ese tipo me da mala espina.

Kisshu agarro a Ichigo haciéndola flotar en el aire. La chica miró abajo de ella y pudo ver como Dune trataba de cogerlos, pero se fijó en como grandes lianas aparecieron a sus lados, enredando al hombre, luego de eso Pai lanzó su "Fuu Rai Sen" derribandolo.

— ¿Ya está? — Preguntó Kisshu a la Mew.

— Si, o eso creo...

Los dos bajaron del aire, pudiendo tocar al fin tierra firme — ¡Gracias, Pai, Taruto! — Exclamó feliz Kisshu, después de todo parecía que no lo habían abandonado.

— No te confundas — Dijo el mayor fríamente — Solo pasábamos por aquí de casualidad, pero tu no puedes volver a casa. Al menos aún no.

— ¿Eso significa qué tienes un plan? — Preguntó Kisshu, manteniendo su sonrisa — ¿Pai? — Preguntó al no recibir contestación, Kish comenzó a palpar por el aire hasta notar su espalda — Estás lleno de sudor, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Adiós — Dicho esto tanto Taruto como Pai se tele-transportaron a saber donde.

— ¿Ichigo? — Preguntó al aire, con la esperanza de que la chica aún estuviera ahí.

— Aquí — Respondió con el tono de voz más suave que pudo — Oye Kisshu ¿Damos un paseo?

— Si tu me guías — Rió mientras caminaba hasta donde vino la voz

— Yo no sé como se hace eso...

— Es muy fácil, colócate medio pasa delante de mí a un lado mío — La chica hizo lo que le pidió. Kisshu agarró el brazo Ichigo justo por encima del codo — Ahora empieza a andar normalmente.

— ¿No hace falta que te diga si hay escalones o algo?

— No hace falta, puedo sentirlo cuando te mueves. Aunque pensándolo bien...Si hay una farola enfrente, mejor si — Comentó el chico ante la idea de chocarse con una farola, como ya le había ocurrido en varias ocasiones.


	5. ¡No quiero irme, no quiero dejarte!

***Este capítulo es un flashback de como era la vida de los Cyniclones en su planeta y es narrado desde el punto de vista de Kisshu***

Me despertó un ruido en el piso de abajo y como siempre al abrir mis ojos, ví todo negro. Con cuidado caminé hasta llegar a la puerta, a pesar de que ya me sé toda la casa de memoria, pero es mejor prevenir que curar, Tart suele dejar sus juguetes por el suelo, por lo que no sería la primera vez que me tropiezo con uno.

Salí de mi cuarto y caminé por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a una escaleras que conectan los dos pisos, comencé a bajarlas con cuidado, realmente bajar las escaleras es lo que más miedo me da de toda la casa — ¿¡Hay alguien en casa!? — Escuché que gritaban desde la calle, si es que así se le puede llamar.

— ¡Sí, un momento! — Respondí acercandome hasta donde se suponía que estaba la puerta, pero lo único que noté fue la fría pared, seguí palpando hasta sentir el metal de la abertura y tiré con todas mis fuerzas de la manija.

— Buenos días, ¿Está es la casa de los Ikisatashi? — Preguntó una voz femenina que me resultaba muy conocida, pero en esos momentos no caía quien podría ser.

— Sí, ¿quién es?

— Soy la mensajera — Respondió la mujer — Ten, aquí tienes las cartas y un paquete.

La señora me colocó todo en las manos y se fue. Entre de nuevo a la casa y cerre la pesada puerta de metal ¡Ah! ¡Se me había olvidado! Debería explicar en donde vivimos, ¿no? Las casas en mi mundo no son muy diferentes a las casas en la Tierra. Como vivimos bajo tierra aprovechamos los muros naturales, ¿cómo explicarlo? Tallamos las paredes: Primero la entrada y después el interior, las habitaciones, las escaleras. Toda la casa está esculpida en piedra.

Caminé hasta sentarme en los primeros peldaños de la escalera, realmente había más sitios donde sentarse pero ahí es donde mejor me sentía. Entonces escucho como alguien baja — Quitate del medio, niño — Me ordenó una voz firme y gruesa, era mi abuelo. El adora a sus nietos y con nietos me refiero a Pai y Tart, a mi no me acepta en su familia. Le obedecí y me levante para dejarle espacio.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

— Son cartas que acaban de llegar hoy — Al decir eso sentí como me las quitaba de la mano, escuché el ruido de paquete de cartón ser apollado sobre la mesa metalica que había en el centro del lugar.

— Esta carta es para ti, buscala — Me dijo mientras salía de la casa, por suerte escuché un pequeño ruido de algo callendo al suelo. Comencé a palpar por el suelo en busca de la carta, pero no la encontraba.

— Toma — Escuché a Pai, entonces comenzé a palpar en el aire hasta tocar al escrito — Estaba a un pasos más enfrente.

— Gracias Pai — Le sonréi mientras abría el sobre — ¿Cuándo llegaste? No te oí llegar.

— Justo ahora, ¿se te calló? — Me preguntó.

Yo pasaba mi mano por encima del papel pero no sentí nada. En Cint tenemos una escritura muy parecida al braile, pero al no senir los puntos me dí cuenta de que estaba escrita con tinta.

— Si...Se me calló...Por cierto Pai ¿Me la lees?

— Claro — Escuché el crujido de algo pesado siendo arrastrado por las rocas pulidas, después de eso todo estubo en silencio durante unos minutos, iba a preguntarle a mi hermano que le ocurría, pero él se me adelantó — Es del consejo...

— ¿Y qué dicen?

— Te han elegido para una misión en la Tierra.

— ¿Allí no era donde viviamos antes?

— Si, aquí dicen que tienen sospechas de que la Tierra está habitado por una nueva raza.

— ¿Entonces cual es el plan?

— Dicen que quieren hablar con esos seres para poder vivir en paz y harmonía con ellos.

— ¡Eso es una gran noticia!

— ¿Qué es una gran noticia? — Preguntó mi padre, que según el tono de su voz parece que se acababa de levantar.

— Bueno, realmente es una buena noticia y otra mala — Explicó Pai — La buena es que el consejo quiere hablar con una raza que hay en la Tierra para poder vivir en paz con ellos, al parecer son menos evolucionados por lo que es posible que acepten...La mala...Es que Kisshu fue elegido para esa misión...

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritó mi padre, causando que me tapara los oidos por el dolor, siendo un cyniclon ya tengo el oido muy agudo, pero hay que tener en cuenta de que he tenido que afinarlo aún más para poder guiarme mejor — ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo va a ir él solo?!

— A lo mejor no voy yo solo.

— ¡Peor! ¡Quién sabe con que clase de gente te tocaría ir! No voy dejar que eso ocurra, no señor — Después de eso escuché el ruido de la puerta metalica cerrarse.

— ¿Se fué? — Pregunté

— Si...Oye Kisshu... — Escuché el tono suave de Pai, que desde después de llegar a la Tierra pocas veces volví a escuchar...Realmente la gente cambia mucho en muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Damos un paseo? Mamá y Taruto aún están durmiendo.

— Si, vamos.

Recuerdo que durante el camino hablamos de muchas cosas, realmente no lo pasamos bien, fue uno de esos días que ahora añoro tanto...Hecho de menos las calidas palabras de Pai, no me gusta el tono frío e insensible de ahora...No lo reconozco...Hecho de menos cuando jugaba con Taruto...Ahora pocas veces me habla...y cuando lo hace...lo hace con ese tono burlón que odio tanto...Extraño el divertirnos juntos, el no tener nada de que preocuparnos...No tener este gran peso sobre nuestras espaldas... Duele. Quiero volver atrás en el tiempo...

Justo mientras Pai me explicaba como es el nuevo santuario que han construido, tropece con una pequeña roca que se había desprendido del techo, realmente puedo llegar a ser muy torpe.

— ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó Pai, sentí como agarraba con su mano una de las mías para ayudarme a ponerme de pie — ¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Estás herido?

— No, estoy bien — Le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa.

— El si estás bien lo decido yo — Me respondió con ese tono severo suyo, noté como me llevaba hacia algún lugar. Puse mis manos delante y pude sentir como una especie de banca, en la que me obligó sentarme — Levanta tu pierna izquierda.

Hizo lo que me pidió y como recompensa recivió un fuerte escozor en la parte que me duele — ¡Ay!

— Me quejé — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Estoy limpiando la herida, no es muy profunda, pero ya sabes que cualquier lesión sirve para enfermarnos.

Debí poner cara de tonto, por que Pai explico más afondo — Podría entrar cualquier germen y causar malestares en nuestro organismo, por eso es importante limpiar la herida antes de bendarla.

— Ah...Realmente lo sabes de todo — Dije asombrado a lo que mi amigo rió

— Bueno, yo no diría que lo sé de todo. Si no que sé un poco de cada cosa.

— ¡No creo, tu deberías estar en el consejo! — Exclamé emocionado por la idea, pero no parecia que a mi hermano le hiciera gracia.

— Esas cosas no son para mí...

— ¿Tu creés? — En ese momentó sentí como un suave bendaje cubría mi herida — Oye Pai, tu no trajiste vendas, ¿verdad?

— No, no las traje.

— ¿Entonces esto qué es?

— Es una cinta de pelo, no tenía otra cosa a mano.

— Acercaté un poco — Le pedí y el aceptó, comencé lentamente a examinar su rostro como solía hacerlo y me acerqué a donde solía llevar su cinta. Antes utilizaba un pinado diferente, se dejaba su pelo largo suelto y en la parte superior derecha de su cabeza llevaba un coleta, como las que Taruto utiliza. No la noté, por lo que mi sospechas se hicieron verdad — Gracias, Pai.

— No hay que darle importancia.

— Si hay que darle importancia, ¿sabes? Siempre se metieron conmigo por mi incapacidad...Y por tener el pelo hierva, según ellos...Realmente nunca entendí ese chiste.

— Es por el color, tienes un pelo muy bonito y por eso te decían eso.

— ¿Tu de que color tienes el pelo?

— Púrpura , es...¿Cómo decirlo?...Es el color de los sueños y el misterio.

— Tus ojos son grises ¿no? ¿Cómo es el gris?

— El gris...se siente como la desesperación, el miedo y la soledad. Es un colo que nos pone tristes al verlo.

— ¿Por qué se siente así?

— No lo sabría explicar, pero puedo explicarte como son tus colores. Tu cabellos es verde, es un colo que transmite mucha calma y tus ojos recuerdan al amanecer, son un color muy cálido.

— Es difícil explicarle los colores a alguién que no ve ¿cierto?

— Si lo es, pero...creo que si te esfuerzas puedes hacer que esa persona lo entienda.

— Si, lo entiendo. El amarillo es el color del calor, ¿cierto? El color del fuego y del sol — Respondí alegre — No me imagino lo difícil que sería la vida si no te tuviera cerca...

— Exagerás — Rió — A lo mejor te sería más facil — De pronto el tono alegre de Pai se volvió uno triste — Oye Kisshu...¿ te es muy difícil caminar?

— Yo no diría que lo difícil es caminar, si no el orientarte, el saber donde estás, si hay gente contigo, tener cuidado con no chocarte con otras personas o algún objeto...Eso es lo más difícil, ¿por qué?

— Quiero hacer una cosa

— ¿Qué cosa? — Pregunté atonito.

— Ya lo verás, volvamos a casa.

Al llegar a casa Pai se metió en su habitación y yo fuí a la habitación de Tart a ver si estaba domirdo, lo estaba, sus ronquidos se escuchaban desde la casa de al lado. +

Suavemente me acerqué a su cama, bueno...no es realmente un cama, creo que en la Tierra las llaman amacas. Nosotros domirmos en una especie de sabana enganchada una esquina en cada lado de la parded.

Comencé a jugar con sus pequeñas orejitas, hasta que finalmente se despertó — Kish, dejame dormir...

— Quiero aprobechar el tiempo — Dije haciendo un puchero — ¿Por qué no jugamos?

— Ya estoy mayor para eso... — Me respondió sin mucho ánimo.

— Bien...Me voy... — Me fuí hasta la puerta, pero momentos después sentí un peso encima de mi que me hizo caer al suelo, por suerte Tart tiene su habitación llena de sabanas, cogines y peluches, así que no me hice daño.

— ¡Te la colaste! — Se rió el renacuajo — Pero...¿A qué te referías con aprobechar el tiempo?

Me quedé sin aliento, no quería contarle a mi hermanito que me iba a un planeta desconocido a miles de años luz de distancia...

— Me refiero que quiero aprobechar el día.


	6. Adiós, Café Mew Mew

Ichigo estaba sentada en su cama, viendo como el alíen caminaba de un lugar a otro de la habitación impaciente.

— ¿Quieres dejar de moverte? — Preguntó la pelirroja — Me estás mareando.

— Lo siento — Respondió mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo — Estoy un poco preocupado por lo de Dune. Si no llegan a aparecer Tart y Pai en el momento oportuno...Y si tu no te llegaras a transformar Probablemente ahora estaría muerto.

— No debes preocuparte por eso — Le sonrió la chica — Si es necesario te ayudaré con él.

— ¿De verdad? Pero somos enemigos...Recuérdalo.

— Un mal mayor une a los peores enemigos. Ese tal Mune me da mal royo…

Kisshu rió ante la respuesta de la chica — Es Dune y haces bien en temerle — Contestó a medida que su sonrisa desaparecía — Él puede leer la mente de las personas, puede averiguar sus puntos débiles y toda la información que necesita de alguien solo con mirarlo a los ojos. Aparte de eso también puede invocar Quimeras Animals, es bueno en combate y puede controlar las fuerzas de la naturaleza...Por no olvidar que puede crear ilusiones…

Ichigo palideció ante la larga lista de habilidades del alíen — Kisshu… ¿Qué hiciste para que trate de matarte?

— Nacer. — Respondió encojiendose de hombros — Simplemente nacer… Odiaba a mi madre y trató de destruirla.

— ¿En serio…?

— Murió a causa de un virus que él mismo creó...Al igual que miles de los nuestros.

— Kisshu...yo...— Sollozó la chica, había sido muy mala con él y probablemente habría sufrido tanto. Ichigo sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, hacía apenas dos años murió su abuela, una de las mejores personas que había conocido — Lo siento tanto…

— No lo sientas — Respondió — Fue cuándo tenía 6 años, ya me hice a la idea de que nunca volverá.

— Y...¿Tu padre?

— Un desprendimiento de rocas.

La líder Mew no aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre el extraterrestre de cabellos verdes, se sentía culpable. Sabía que el planeta de los Cyniclons es muy peligroso, muchas veces sus amigas y ella los habían tratado como máquinas sin sentimientos. Nunca se preguntaron si tenían familia o amigos, nunca pensaron que ellos también eran personas.

El abrazo fue corto pero cálido, lamentablemente interrumpido por una llamada de Lettuce, Ichigo se separó y cogió el móvil, al otro lado se podía escuchar la atropellada voz de su amiga — ¡Ichigo-San! ¡Ven al café rápido, te necesitamos!

— ¿Qué pasó, Lettuce?

— Alguien está atacando el local, Mint-San está herida y Zakuro-San está afuera luchando.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Exclamó Ichigo, levantando de golpe de la cama — Voy para allá ¿Y Pudding?

— No lo sé, pero espero que esté bien...Por favor, Ichigo-San, date prisa.

Kisshu agarró la mano de Ichigo antes de que se pudiera ir y la teletransportó en silencio al Café Mew Mew. La chico se horrorizó al ver el Café hecho ruinas y sus amigas gravemente heridas. Lettuce, no, Mew Lettuce estaba escondida detrás de un trozo de muro del edificio que aún estaba en pie, tratando de para una hemorragia en la Mew Azul. Zakuro estaba peleando contra...

La líder Mew se llevó las manos a la boca de la sorpresa: Dune estaba allí, atacando Mew Zakuro.

— Ichigo, ¿qué pasa? — Le preguntó el alien

— Mew Mew Straberry ¡Metamorphose! — Gritó la humana, ignorando por completo al chico — Lo siento, Kisshu. Espera aquí.

— ¡Ichigo! — La detuvo agarrandole la muñeca — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Dune está atacando a mis amigas! — Gritó — ¡Tengo que ayudarlas!

Dicho eso la chica se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia la Mew lobo.

— Zakuro- San — La llamó — ¿Qué ocurrió?

— Ese sujeto quiere la Mew Aqua — Respondió con su tono monotono de siempre — Y es obvio que no es para nada bueno.

— Vaya, no deberías juzgar así de rápido — Rió el hombre — No quería tener que llegar a esto, pero...Si no me dais la Mew Aqua, vuestra amiga, la niña-mono sufrirá mucho.

— ¿¡Qué le has hecho a Pudding-San?! — Exclamó Lettuce, acercándose a sus camaradas.

— Deberías preguntar: ¿Qué le haré a "Pudding-San"?


	7. Polvo de estrella

Pudding se despertó en una habitación oscura, apenas podía distingir sus propios pies con claridad. ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en el Café Mew Mew con Lettuce, cuando de repente llamaron por telefono, diciendo que tenía que ir a recoger a Heicha a la guardería por que estaba enferma, pero nunca llegó... ¿Qué había pasado después? No lograba recordarlo.

La Mew amarilla trato de levantarse, pero se llevo la mala sorpresa de que estaba encadenada a una pared ¿Por qué alguién le haría algo así?

— Mew Mew Pudding ¡Metamorphose! — Dijo la muchacha, pero nada ocurrió. Quién la tuviera retenida sabía del Proyecto Mew ¿Acaso los Cyniclons la habían secuestrado? No, eso no podía ser. Ellos nunca harían algo así ¿Verdad? ¡Taru-Taru era su amigo, él no lo permitiría!

En ese momento Pudding solo quería llorar: Se sentía triste, impotente, indefensa...Sentía miedo.

— Taru-Taru...— Murmuró — Ayúdame...Na-No-Da...

Mientras en la Dimensión de los Cyniclones, Pai buscaba alguna actividad de Mew Aqua mientras Taruto jugaba con su arma

— ¡Achís! — Estornudó el menor — Alguien debe estar hablando de mí...

— Egocéntrico

— Oye, Pai...Siento que algo va mal— Murmuró Taruto

— ¿También lo notas? — Preguntó el chico de cabellos morados — Llevo unos minutos teniendo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Crees que...? — Al chico no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase, ya que Pai afirmó con la cabeza

— Dune debe de tramar algo, estoy seguro — Dijo para sí — Taruto, ¿te apetece ir a la Tierra?

— ¿A que esperamos?

En la Tierra, Dune sonreía a medida que las Mews caían una tras otra, Shirogane y Akasaka habían llegado hace apenas un cuarto de hora y estaban curando las heridas de Mint, Lettuce y Zakuro. Solo Ichigo continuaba en pie, dandolo todo para salvar a sus amigos y...solo tal vez a Kisshu.

Por otro lado el extraterrestre de cabellos esmeralda estaba cerca, no tanto como para que alguien lo vea, pero si lo suficiente para escuchar todo. Él sentía que iba a estallar: Escuchar los gritos de Ichigo, las explosiones, los golpes... Definitivamente si escuchara un solo grito más saltaría.

El grito no tardó mucho en llegar, más sin embargo no era uno desgarrador de mujer, si no de niño que decía — Ho-Rai-Den — Kish no tardó ni un microsegundo en idintificar esa voz: ¡Era Taruto, su hermano pequeño! El adolescente suspiró con resignación, era la segunda vez en el día que llegaban al rescate, aun que por suerte solo una persona sabía que estaba ahí.

— Fuu-Rai-Sen — Esta vez era la voz de Pai. Ya podía imaginarlo lanzando su ataque de rayos a ese maniático de Dune.

Mientras Ichigo y el resto del equipo se sorprendieron a ver a los dos alíens.

— Vaya Dune, parece que ya no diferencias entre humanos y cyniclones — Bromeó Taruto

— Callate, Taruto — Escupió el mencionado — No creo que tu seas capaz de diferenciar entre izquierda y derecha.

— ¡Para tu información si que se diferenciarlo! — Gritó el niño enfadado por el insulto

— ¿Qué planeas, Dune? — Preguntó Pai fríamente

— ¿Quién sabe...? — Rió mientras atacaba a Pai que esquivó el ataque con una fácilidad sorprendente

Ichigo miraba la escena asombrada, Pai y Taruto se habían puesto a pelear contra "Mune" y eran buenos. Muy buenos. Pero para sorpresa de todos Dune logró derribarlos causando un terremoto que los hizo caer — ¿Se te bajó esos humitos, Pai? —Habló apuntando con su espada al cyniclon en el suelo

— Cuando te compres un cerebro — Escupió el chico, desatando la ira de Dune hacia él.

—Yoo-Sei-— El villano no fue capaz de terminar su ataque, ya que Kisshu se teletransportó frente su amigo utilizando su cuerpo como escudo.

— ¡No lo hagas, Dune! — Exigió —¡Pai y Taruto no tienen nada que ver! ¡Ni las Mews tampoco! Me quieres muerto a mí

—Te equivocas. Ellos también interfieren con mis planes, aunque te mate ellos seguirán ahí molestando.

— ¡Kisshu, hagámoslo!— Exclamó Pai poniendose al lado de su hermano menor y juntando sus manos. Él simplemente asintió.

Ambos se dieron la espalda y se agarraron las manos. Las que tenían libres la pusieron delante de ellos. De la mano de Kisshu salió un rayo morado y de la mano de Pai uno verde — ¡Screw Star!— Gritaron a la vez mientras los rayos giraron en frete de ellos, hasta que crearon un tornado de color violeta y verde que chocó de lleno contra Dune, haciéndolo huir.


	8. ¡Por favor, ayuda!

—¿Estáis bien? —Preguntó Pai a las Mews, ellas simplemente asintieron con la cabeza— Bien.

—¿Por qué nos ayudasteis? — Saltó Shirogane olvidándose por completo de que estaba ayudando a Lettuce—¡Nosotros podíamos solos contra él, no necesitábamos vuestra ayuda!

Los tres cyniclones rieron al escuchar al jefe del proyecto Mew Mew, ¿enserio creerían que podrían contra Dune? — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Habló molesto el rubio.

—Para empezar cuando llegamos tres de las Mews estaban heridas e Ichigo estaba a punto de ser derrotada ¿De verdad crees que si no hubiéramos intervenido hubierais sobrevivido? — Contestó el alíen de cabellos morados — Eso no es así, Shirogane.

Ryou iba a lanzarse contra ellos, pero Keiichiro lo agarró del hombro tranquilizando al muchacho — De todas formas, eso no explica porque nos salvasteis — Comentó el castaño amablemente — ¿Podéis explicarnos eso, por favor?

— Por odio a Dune— Respondió Taruto antes de que sus hermanos pudieran contestar —¿Y Pudding?

—La tiene Dune — Dijo la Mew verde, caminando hacia los chicos e inclinándose — ¡Por favor, ayúdenos a salvarla! — Rogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pudding era como una hermana pequeña para ella y si le llegaba a pasar algo…Nunca se lo perdonaría —Nosotros no podemos contra él… ¡Haré cualquier cosa que me pidáis, pero por favor!

Mientras en la dimensión de Dune, Pudding lloraba a medida que el hombre se le acercaba — ¿Sabes? Tus amigos me han dado muchos problemas…Si me dices donde está el Mew Aqua te ahorraré mucho sufrimiento

—¡Pudding no sabe Na-No-Da! — Lloró la niña tratando de librarse de las cadenas

—¿En serio? Qué pena…— Contestó el hombre fingiendo una expresión triste y acto seguido un dolor invadió el cuerpo de la chica. Sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba congelado y apenas podía respirar y sus huesos se rompían uno por uno.

—¡Para! — Grito la chica y a cada segundo el dolor iba empeorando — ¡Para! ¡PARA!

—¿Duele? — Rió y el dolor cedió, sintiéndose benevolente con la chica — Reacciónate peor que Taruto…

—¿Qué…Taru-Taru…? — Jadeó la rubia, en busca de un poco de aire.

—Este dolor es el que siente tu amiguito cada vez que fracasan — Contestó simplemente — Lastima que Deep Blue no los haya matado aún…O…¿Podrás hacerlo tú?


	9. Toda información es poca

Las Mews seguían a los cyniclones a través de su dimensión, estaban felices. Nunca pensaron que aceptarían a ayudar a un humano, y menos si ese humano es una Mew que trata de evitar que cumplan con su misión.

—¿Por qué nos trajisteis aquí? — Preguntó Zakuro sosteniendo su brazo herido

—Es el único lugar en el que Dune no puede espiarnos— Contestó Taruto

—Pero puede "ya sabes quién" — Comentó Kisshu, que se volteó hacia Pai rápidamente— ¿Y tú no decías que no podía volver?

—Yo nunca dije nada de volver— Se defendió el mayor, que lo agarró cuando se iba a caer por el borde de la plataforma — Y tú quédate quieto.

El grupo se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a hablar de lo sucedido, Lettuce explicó que estaban todas trabajando en el Café Mew Mew cuando llamaron a Pudding que fuera a recoger a su hermana, después de eso hubo una explosión fuera del local, y apareció Dune. Ellas empezaron a pelear pero perdieron, después apareció Ichigo y ellos.

—Mew Ichigo, Mew Mint— Pai las llamó— Vosotras conocéis a la hermana de Mew Pudding, ¿cierto? —Ambas chicas chicas asintieron — Entonces iros a buscarla y preguntadle si sabe algo, Kisshu ve con ellas.

El grupo obedeció y se fueron, dejando a Pai, Taruto, Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou y Keiichiro en la habitación.

—¿Algo más? — Quiso saber el alíen mayor — Toda información es poca.

—Yo estaba con Mint en una sesión de fotos— Recordó la Mew lobo —Pero Shirogane nos llamó diciendo que fuéramos para el café.

—¡Espera un minuto! — Intervino el rubio — Yo no os llamé, de hecho llegué más tarde que vosotras porque estaba arreglando R200 con Keiichiro. Fue Ichigo que me llamo diciendo que había problemas.

—Eso no puede ser— Comentó Taruto — La vieja bruja estaba con Kish y llegó porque Lettuce la llamó.

Todos miraron a la chica de cabellos verdes que estaba sentada sin hablar— Bueno, es verdad que yo la llamé…Pero todo esto es muy extraño.

Pai suspiró resignado— ¿Tenéis a la bola de pelo aquí?

—No— Respondió amablemente Akasaka — Dejamos a R2000 en la casa.

—Tartuo, acompaña a Akasaka y Shirogane a buscarlo

—Yo también iré— Se ofreció la Mew violeta y todos desaparecieron dejando a Pai y Lettuce solos en la dimensión.

El chico se levantó y le hizo un gesto a la Mew para que la siguiera, caminaron a través de muchas plataformas, o mejor dicho, Lettuce caminaba y Pai volaba hasta llegar a una que tenía un orbe morado en el centro — Tu eres muy amiga de Mew Pudding, ¿no es así? — Preguntó Pai.

—Em…bu-bueno…S-Si…

—Entonces sabes que lugares suele frecuentar.

—P-Pues el parque…la guardería, y…El café Mew Mew

Pai ignoró a la chica, esa información no le servía, y comenzó a trabajar. Al tocar el orbe apareció un gran mapa de Tokyo, donde aparecían un montón de rastros de color amarillo — Em… ¿Qué…qué es eso…?— Preguntó Lettuce tímidamente.

—Es una tecnología que permite seguir el rastro energético de una persona— Explicó Pai — Lo utilizamos en las misiones de rescate o cuando alguien desaparece.

—Ah…¿Y sabes cómo usarlo? — Al preguntar eso Lettuce se sintió como una idiota ¡Claro que sabía usarlo, sino no lo estaría utilizando! ¡Lettuce, tonta! La Mew se sonrojó cuando Pai la miró y sonrió levemente.

—Los humanos sois tan tontos…— Murmuró y miró de reojo a la chica avergonzada que estaba a su lado, mirando hacia el suelo — ¿Sabes? No hay nada interesante el en suelo.

Lettuce se avergonzó aún más, levantando la mirada hacia el holograma gigante que se encontraba frente a ella — L-Lo siento…

El alíen levanto una ceja extrañado — ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por comportarme de una forma tan ridícula...

Pai se encogió de hombros y siguió en la búsqueda de la Mew amarilla— He visto cosas peores, Mew Ichigo cuando está con el abraza árboles, por ejemplo.

Lettuce sonrió ante el comentario de Pai, y aunque sabía que no debía empezó a cogerle confianza, por algún motivo se sentía segura a su lado. Que nada malo podría ocurrirle. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al observarlo concentrado ¿Desde cuándo Pai era tan atractivo? Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos la Mew balanceó fuertemente la cabeza, tratando de no pensar en eso. Pero entonces vio como sus ojos grisáceos se clavaban en ella y no pudo hacer más que perderse en ellos — ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Yo…em…verás…¿Pai-San, tienes familia? — Preguntó Lettuce cambiando de tema rápidamente.

—Tenía— Respondió secamente

La chica de ojos azules lo miró confundido, al ver esto Pai decidió que darle un poco más de información no le perjudicaría — Ayer por la noche hubo un terremoto en mi planeta, lo que ocasionó un desprendimiento de rocas, lamentablemente fue en la zona comercial en la que se encontraba gente. Hubo un total de 118 heridos y 346 muertos, mis familiares estaban en este último grupo.

—Yo…lo siento…De verdad. ¿Kisshu y Taruto lo saben?

—No, por ahora no — Confesó — No sé cómo decírselo.

Lettuce pudo notar el dolor en la mirada de su enemigo, que aunque no mostrara ninguna emoción, ella pudo sentirlo — Puedo ayudarte si quieres, Pai-San.

—No me trates como a un humano— Pidió el extraterrestre — Llámame Pai.

— Solo si tú me llamas Lettuce, Pai— Contestó la chica feliz

—Como quieras Lettuce— Se encogió de hombros, para fijar de nuevo su vista en el holograma — La encontré.


	10. Recuerdos Pasados

Keiichiro Akasaka, Ryou Shirogane, Zakuro Fujiwara y Taruto aparecieron enfrente de la gran mansión de Shirogane. El pequeño alíen quedó asombrado por un minutos, pero rápidamente volvió a la realidad

—Supongo que no vivirás tú solo aquí— Dijo Taruto mirando a Shirogane, que sonrió de oreja a hora y respondió.

—Claro que no, vivo con Keiichiro.

El niño pareció enfadarse — ¡¿Me estás diciendo que vivís dos personas en una casa en la que tranquilamente podrían habitar 50?! Los humanos sois tan egoístas…

—¿Por qué te enfadas? La compré con mi dinero— Se burló Shirogane, para entrar la casa con Akasaka. Mientras Taruto y Zakuro quedaron fuera esperando.

—Dijiste eso por la situación de tu gente ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Zakuro tranquilamente

—¿Y qué si es por eso? — Murmuró el niño apartando la mirada de ella — Es injusto, nosotros vivíamos 5 personas en lugar en el que solo entran 3, y la mayoría ni siquiera tenían un lugar en el que vivir.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, vosotros tenéis vuestros motivos para hacer las cosas y nosotros el nuestro.

Taruto miró a la mujer fijamente — ¿Con eso te refieres a que tenéis motivos para contaminar el planeta? ¿Para ensuciar el agua, destruir la capa de ozono y los bosques? ¿Para hacer a la tierra estéril y desperdiciar la comida? Pues siento decirte que no comprendo vuestros motivos.

—Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco— Confesó la mujer —Pero igual que vosotros tenemos líderes, y a esos líderes no le importa el bienestar de la personas ni el planeta. Solo les importa el dinero y por eso hacen lo que hacen, pero no todos los humanos somos iguales. Al igual que no todos los cyniclones sois iguales.

—¿Cómo permitís que ese líder siga mandando?

—¿Vosotros por qué obedecéis a Deep Blue?

—Porque queremos sobrevivir— Respondió Taruto mirando fijamente a la chica — No estoy diciendo que queramos vivir bien, al nivel que lo hacéis vosotros. Nosotros solo estamos tratando de sobrevivir. Estamos luchando por nuestra propia vida y la de los nuestros ¿Es algo tan malo? — El niño bajó la mirada al suelo aguantando las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos— ¿Por eso nos merecemos que nos traten como a monstruos?

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero— Zakuro fue cortada por los gritos del cyniclon

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que se siente que te abucheen por la calle?! ¡Que te tiren piedras y te insulten! ¡Vosotras no sois nuestras únicas enemigas! Tenemos a Dune y muchos otros…¡Y ahora nuestro propio líder nos quiere muertos! ¿¡Cómo puedes decir que lo entiendes!? ¡Nosotros también tenemos sentimientos!

Antes de que la Mew pudiera hacer algo el niño se había ido corriendo, y dudaba que seguirlo fuera una buena opción, así que dejo que se fuera—¿Contento? — Preguntó la chica de cabellos morados al rubio que había escuchado toda la conversación

—No sé por qué, pero no.

Mientras tanto, Taruto corría por las calles cerca de la mansión. Estaban completamente vacías así que dedujo que debía ser parte del territorio de Shirogane. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberse mostrado débil frente Mew Zakuro, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Era solo un niño. El moreno se metió en uno de los callejones y se sentó en el suelo, ocultado su rostro en sus piernas y abrazándolas.

Quería llorar, miles de recuerdos dolorosos pasaron por su mente. La muerte de muchos de sus amigos, tanta hambre que había pasado. Aún recordaba a la debilidad su cuerpo debilitado por la falta de alimento, la agonía que sufría antes de llegar a la Tierra. También recordaba el dolor de ser aplastado por las rocas y las torturas de Deep Blue. Sus extremidades congeladas y… ¡No quería recordar más! No quería volver a ese lugar, era el mismísimo infierno congelado. Finalmente el niño sucumbió a la tentación y estalló en llanto.

—¿Por qué lloras, Taru-Taru? — Preguntó cierta Mew Mew amarilla, con su rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Pu-Pudding…?

—¿Quién si no Na-No-Da?

—¿¡Cómo te escapaste de Dune!? —Exclamó Taruto limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente.

—Oye, Taru-Taru…

—¿Si?

—Muere— Habló con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, pero eso solo lo hizo más escalofriante. Las pupilas de Taruto se ensancharon al ver como Pudding comenzó a atacarlo. El chico logró esquivar todos los ataques— ¡Pudding, para!

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres morir? — Rió Pudding, transformándose en Mew Pudding y lanzándole su ataque a su "amigo", que le dio de lleno y lo hizo caer al suelo.

— Está poseída por Dune…— Murmuró para sí.

La rubia se lanzó encima del castaño y comenzó a asfixiarlo —Pudding…tienes que liberarte de él…— Le dijo, utilizando el poco aire que era capaz de conseguir — Pudding…por favor…

No sabía como pero logró soltarse del agarre de la chica, poniéndose en posición de batalla. No quería hacerle daño a su enemiga, pero si era necesario lo haría. Comenzaron un combate en el que Pudding atacaba y Taruto esquivaba y bloqueaba. El extraterrestre aprovechó una distracción de la mew para lanzarse, se tiró encima de ella y junto sus labios con los de ella, los inundó una cálida luz amarilla anaranjada y Pudding calló desmayada al suelo—Espero que no se acuerde de esto…—Murmuró y se tele-transportaron hasta la mansión, donde Akasaka, Shirogane y Zakuro corrieron a juntarse con ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Akasaka al chico

—Es una larga historia.


End file.
